bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Remocon
The Remote Control Center (or Remocon for short), is a supporting controller device for vehicles like Monkey Tanks, Monkey Aces, Moving Castles,... It doesn't attack at all, but instead, it let you draw custom paths for movable vehicles if their "stations" are in its range, so you don't have to use the preset paths anymore! The path can be as long as you like, but it must be a loop! It doesn't do anything much in itself, but is rather a supporting device for pro players to have more strategic controls. It has a pretty large range too, matching that of an unupgraded Super Monkey! Price: 500$ on Medium Path 1 ''Wider Controlling Radius Increase its range by 1.5 times. ''Price: 200$ on Medium ''Field Command Center With this Command Center, the operator of the Remocon can now command the organic monkeys and Special Agents around, making them able to move and you can draw custom paths for them too! Monkeys/special agents that don't carry any large weapons (like Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey,...) move 2.5x slower than vehicles though, and the ones with large weapons (Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun,...) move even twice slower than that! While the monkey is moving though, it'll leave a "dial" at its old position, acting as a medium for the communication. The "dial" can be considered its "station", like the stations of the vehicles. ''Price: 600$ on Medium ''Control Interceptor Now the Remocon can shoot small shockwaves in its range. The shockwave can't damage anything, but if it hits a blimp, it'll have a 10% chance of temporarily intercepting that blimp's control system and makes it go backwards for 3 seconds! The fire rate is very slow though, it only shoots 1 shockwave per 3 seconds! ''Price: 1800$ on Medium ''Triumphant March Now adds a "March" mode to the Remocon's control! When you click this button, ALL of the units controllable by said Remocon will "march" along a single path. While marching, the whole team will move at the same speed, the speed of the slowest unit! Marching has its own purposes too, though. While marching, the soldiers will have much more morale, thus they'll shoot 50% faster, and they'll also help each other more, which means each unit of the march will be able to heal another unit in the march by 3 HP every 4 seconds! ''Price: 2600$ on Medium Path 2 ''Camo Detection Grants all towers in its range Camo Detection... sort of. However, it doesn't work the same as Monkey Village's Radar Scanner! It doesn't directly grant camo detection to the towers, but instead, it'll detect camo bloons by itself, then send the signal to other towers/vehicle stations in its range for them to know where those Camo Bloons are. That's it, the other towers can only pop Camo Bloons '''in the Remocon's range', not in their own range! The Remocon's large range can help a bit though... Price: 400$ on Medium ''Swift Control The special wave the new version of the Remocon uses to control the other vehicles can now somehow doubles the speed of the vehicles! It also works with organic monkeys too if you've bought Field Command Center, because the operator's now much stricter and always tell the monkeys to hurry! XD ''Price: 700$ on Medium ''High-Energy Remote Wave The vehicles controlled by the Remocon can now electrocutes 40% of the bloons they pass by (the bloons electrocuted are random). This is because the new remote wave has very high energy, so high that when it interacts with the metallic surface of the vehicles, the energy reflects, creating a mini-electrical-field made by reflected waves! But because the effect is kinda... uh... remote, the subtle electrical field is too weak to affect all bloons! Of course this upgrade doesn't work with organic monkeys though. ''Price: 2500$ on Medium ''Airship Remocon ''Special Ability: ''Takes control of a blimp with 5000 HP or less (tougher blimps have armor too thick for the wave to get through) in its range of your choice, then you can control the blimp for 20 seconds, setting destinations for it to make it go anywhere you want! If it touches another bloon/blimp, it'll damage it in a manner like when it's controlled by a Hypno Monkey. If the controlled blimp has attacks, the attacks can be controlled too as abilities buttons of the blimp. After 20 seconds, you can't control the blimp anymore and it'll go back to its old position. ''Price: 6500$ on Medium Trivia *Both Level 1 upgrades are "desperate" upgrades I had to put in because of the lack of upgrade ideas, sorry... :( Meta07 (talk) 14:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Conception Gallery